New Recruits
by Roxygirl87
Summary: Anya is 18 years old and her parents have died in a car crash. Now she is in charge of her seven younger sisters. What will they do when they find out that they have extraordinary powers?


You know when you think life is so hard and unfair, cruel and uncaring, that it can't get any worse? That's what I thought when my parents died in a car crash and left me in charge of my seven younger sisters.

We have no relatives, so unless I wanted them taken away by the government, I had to take charge and fast. Except it is hard to prove to them that I can take care of seven younger siblings when your only eighteen and still in high school.

They were so close to being taken away from me and I still have nightmares about it. I was very lucky that day when they said that my younger sisters could stay with me. I made a promised to myself and my little sisters that nothing would ever happen to them again.

I couldn't keep that promise.

It was a regular summer day; we had all gotten back from work and were ready to have a relaxing evening together. Everyone had to have a job during the summer, and the school year if they could. We may have money now, our parents were pretty wealthy, but what if something happened? I wasn't going to take any chances.

It wasn't really that hard taking care of my little sisters. They were very responsible and since our parents death we have grown closer. We depended on each other.

By the way, my name is Anastasia Sapphire, call me Anya. I am the oldest of eight sisters, and I am only eighteen.

My closest sister's name is Tianna, and she's seventeen. Tianna has the closest bond with me, she's the only one who sees my tears at night and comforts me. She knows that even though I'm the oldest, I still need someone to help me get through all of this. I don't know what I would do with out her.

The rest of my sisters are in sets of twins. There is Bex and Sasha who are sixteen. Then there's Roxy and Ella at fifteen and the youngest girls, Keira and Kiara, they are only fourteen.

In my opinion, we all had to grow up to fast. I feel horrible inside when I see Keira or Kiara's friends hanging out and having fun while they are working. It just doesn't seem fair to them at all, but we need the money.

We can't afford a car, so we all walk or take the bus to our jobs. Kiara and Keira do neighborhood jobs like babysitting or yard work. They are pretty good at it, but they can't wait until they can get real jobs like the rest of us.

Roxy and Ella work at our local grocery store and Bex and Sasha work as bus girls at the, oh so loved, burger joint. I think they have easy, but boring jobs. Tianna and I work at a bakery slash coffee place called Tarts. It isn't as easy as everyone thinks it is. Every morning it's impatient people yelling at us to hurry up and get their coffee. I feel like throwing coffee down their shirts, but that would get me fired. So I have to smile and say through gritted teeth, "Your order will be ready soon!" But it's worth every penny, literally.

I want the girls to have the privilege of going to college and getting their degrees. If worse comes to worse, I will sacrifice my college money for them. They deserve better than this.

So while we were relaxing in our family room after a hard days work something happened. All day I had been having these splitting headaches and nothing helped. I was worried I was coming down with something. When I mentioned this to Tianna she said that she was experiencing the same thing. We decided to not tell the girls unless we couldn't work the next day.

Well I didn't know about Tianna, but I was ready to pass out from the pain in my head. As we were all sitting together, talking about our day, my head ache reached its peak. I started moaning and I wasn't the only one either. Tianna was on the ground and I noticed that all my other sisters were writhing in pain. What was going on?

I had to do something, so I started to get up, but the pain was too great. I fell down onto my back. I could hear my sisters' moans and cries and I couldn't do anything. I lied there and as the pain grew worse, I fainted.

"Uhhh…" I groaned. "What happened?" I questioned out loud. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the family room. I blinked a couple of times and the memories came back to me.

'Oh ya, I passed out.' Then I remembered my sisters. I quickly sat up and looked around. Tianna and Sasha were on the ground, Roxy was half on half off a chair, and Ella, Bex, Keira, and Kiara were all on the couches.

'I guess they all fainted like me.' I got up slowly, testing myself. I felt totally fine, as if nothing had happened. Well something did, but what?

I walked over to where Tianna laid on the floor. I got on my knees and started to shake her gently.

"Tianna, Tianna wake up." After a couple of minutes, Tianna started to stir.

"Huh?" she said quietly. "I don't want to go to school, five more minutes." Tianna rolled onto her back while she said this.

"Tianna its summer and something seriously weird just happened, wake up!" I shook her even harder until she pushed me away saying "Ok, ok! I'm up, now what?"

Right after Tianna said that, I felt a tingly feeling at the palm of my hands. "What the heck?" I said. The tingling started moving through out my body until I could feel it ever where. I moved my hands up to my face, and saw nothing.

"AH!" I screamed.

My scream startled Tianna and she screamed to.

"What the heck? Who just screamed?" Tianna turned her head left and right, only to see her sleeping younger sisters.

"Tianna, help!" I waved my hands in front of my face for some reason thinking that if I did, my hands would come back.

"Anya? Where are you?" Tianna asked, looking around.

"I'm right here in front of you, my hands and arms have gone invisible!" I couldn't figure out why Tianna didn't even bother to look over at me.

"I don't think your hands and arms are the only things that have gone invisible. I don't see you anywhere."

For the first time, I looked down and realized that I had gone totally and completely invisible.

"Ok," I said, trying with all my strength not to freak out. "Why am I invisible?"

"I have no idea. This is all kind creepy. Do you think this happened because of your head ache?" Tianna questioned.

"Well, if I passed out and became invisible because of my head ache, why did nothing happen to you?"

"Maybe something did" Tianna said "Why are all the other girls unconscious?"

"I think they had head aches to." I replied, remembering that all of them took Aspirin this morning.

"We better get them up." Tianna got up and started to wake Sasha up.

"Alright," I said, getting to work on Kiara.

When we finally got all the girls up, I became visible again, except for my legs. So I looked like a floating torso and head. They were all pretty freaked out when they saw me.

"So you think that we may have gotten powers to?" asked Ella.

"Maybe," I replied.


End file.
